MySpace Blues
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: Demyx has never been that popular with the others of Org. XIII albeit only a few, so why would anyone care if he simply stayed in his room all the time? Shouldn’t they be glad he’s out of their hair? DemyxZexion, a little OOCness I think... a bit emo too


MYSPACE BLUES

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own KH2… but I did borrow an idea from Experimental Fairimental's fic "Someone To Talk To"

Warnings: Some OOCness I think… sorry. And a tiny little bit of DemyxZexion.

Demyx has never been that popular with the others of Org. XIII albeit only a few, so why would anyone care if he simply stayed in his room all the time? Shouldn't they be glad he's out of their hair?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since Xemnas and Vexen decided to give each member a high performance laptop and the happiest of this decision was the Melodious Nocturne.

In fact the boy has been up 7 days straight so far, missing meals and only getting up to go to the bathroom ajointed with Luxord's room.

Although noone would admit it, the other members were actually worried at around the 4th day after Luxord told the rest.

"Yeah, the kids been hiding in his room for 7 days now." Luxord reports to his Evening (though time is irrelevent in the Castle That Never Was) Poker buddies, Xaldin and Xigbar.

"Really?" Xigbar asks before taking a sip of his beer then holding out a 3 of a kind with a Queen High. Xaldin folded with a 2 of a kind and 8 High.

"All I ever hear is that clicking from the keyboard, the occasional flush of the toilet, or him playing his sitar day and night." Luxord held out a Royal Flush and added his winnings to the rest.

"That's not healthy. Did you try getting into his room and getting him out of there?" Xaldin asked.

"Of course! But his door is always locked! And he refuses to open it despite my threats to knock it down."

"Damn… One of us needs to get him out of there soon or he'll die of malnutrition."

"I'll go tell Superior 'bout it." Xigbar finished off his drink and dissapeared in a portal.

During Dinner that evening the only ones missing at the table were Demyx and Lexaues since he was on a mission.

Xemnas observed the sideways glances towards Demyx's empty chair and stood, calling everyone's attention.

"This has gone on long enough! Where the hell is Demyx! Why hasn't anyone tried to retrieve him!"

A few heads went down in shame, but it was Zexion who spoke up.

"I know what he's doing in his room all day…"

"Yeah, he's been on that damn computer of his!" Luxord announces.

"Yes. But I know why. Follow me." So they followed the Cloaked Schemer towards the library where his gunmetal laptop was set up with a wallpaper of a popular nu-metal band.

Zexion sat in the seat in front of it while the others huddled around him in anticipation.

After logging on to the internet he clicked on a link under his favorites category called MySpace and he logs into it as "Cloaked Schemer VI"

Amazed they (except Zexion) found a picture of a smiling Demyx under his friends category as "Melodious Nocturne IX"

Clicking on the picture they were sent to his profile where the background was a picture of Atlantis. The song "Protégé Moi" by Placebo played from the laptop's speakers.

"Everyday he writes in his online journal here, he's wrote about everything and nothing and has been getting more and more depressed not that you jokers would ever notice." Zexion muttered the last part with a surprising slight snarl before continuing, "He's actually a very deep thinker and quite open minded about opinions which makes him very malleable in IQ despite his looks and childish behavior. But all of you, with your jeering, blame, and down putting to make yourselves feel better have hindered that brain power and caused his mind to be clouded with depression and thoughts of suicide."

Seeing that he has everyone's undevided attention he clicked on Demyx's pictures. There were very nice photos of everyone in the Castle That Never Was.

Zexion and him posing in a friendly way and with Demyx grinning goofily giving the peace sign and a slight smile from Zexion who was giving the L for Loser sign. (Zexion gave a small hidden smile at this)

Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar's evening Poker game.

Marluxia watering his plants.

Xemnas yelling at him to get out of his office before he got pelted with a book or something.

Vexen smiling brightly (to everyone's amazement and his chagrin) after finishing an experiment.

Lexaus shooting hoops in the gym with Axel and Roxas. ("What is he studying to be a paparrazzi or something?" Axel joked but earning a elbow to the ribs from Roxas for it)

Saix brooding on the balcony above him, with his legs dangling off the stone and chin in his hands looking more like an angsting teenager than anything.

And finally Larxene sharpening her kunais with an actually peaceful look.

There were also a bunch of pictures of Demyx, smiling, playing his sitar, and giving the puppy dog look.

But also him with a serious expression they never seen before, one of the mini concerts he does in his room where colored water clones of girls and boys waltzed to him playing sitar on his bed, him sobbing, him battered and bruised from after a fight, and finally one of his wrist, cut but not deep enough to kill, and bleeding a dark oozing crimson.

Beneath the last picture was the caption, "I wonder if their happy that I'm missing… maybe one day I'd be able to do it for real…"

And comments shouting "DON'T YOU DARE!" and "You're too nice to die like that!"

Zexion turns in his chair and looks listlessly at the rest of Organization XIII's shocked or appalled faces.

"If you're wondering or even cared, he hasn't done it yet. I've been talking him out of it and bringing him meals… something that you fools never thought of doing until after the 4th day." With that he snapped his laptop shut and picked it up before brushing past everyone.

"If you'll excuse me. I am going to prepare his dinner before he starves to death." And the Cloaked Schemer left.

"Shit… He should've told us…" Xigbar says with a slight angry undertone.

"Dammit! I should've knocked his door down and smack some sense into that boy!" Luxord shouted.

"We should of all known…" Came Roxas's quiet reply.

Zexion finished preparing two plates of dinner and stopped by his room only to drop off his laptop.

He strode down the hall in long steps and rapped his knuckles on the door labeled number IX.

"Demyx, I have dinner." He says quietly through the steel door. And the door was opened slightly enough to let him through.

"Thanks Zexion…" Demyx says with a small but true smile.

Zexion gives his small mysterious smile back and Demyx closes the door behind them.

Demyx's walls and ceiling were painted like it was underwater with help from Namine and the hardwood floor was covered in a warm sand with a few colorful seashells here and there.

A blue lava lamp sat on the floor and gave the room an oozy underwater effect while also warming up the room and sand slightly.

Next to it were a bunch of mangas set flush against the wall and held up in place by a statue of a merman with a sitar that looked a bit like Demyx and a large white conch shell with a salmon pink inside.

A giant fishtank was built in the northern wall and contained dozens of exotic species from Atlantis, including a small shark.

Demyx's only furniture was the giant cherry wood bed with it's tall spiral posts topped with large pearl like globes shoved against the wall opposite the fishtank. On the bed was a fluffy rabbit fur throw blanket, a blue-green comfortor with a fish scale pattern that trailed off the bed, and lots of pillows that included a rabbit fur pillow, a pillow shaped like an angelfish, and another in the shape of a great white shark.

The door across from the one Zexion entered led into the split down the center aqua and silver, card and dice motif bathroom that was his and Luxord's.

Demyx's laptop was on the bed facing the fishtank.

They both sat down with their plates on the sandy floor, leaning against the bed's baseboard, after Zexion removed his boots to avoid sand in them and gave eachother those hidden smiles before eating in silence while enjoying the quiet bubbling of the fishtank and lava lamp and watching the fishies swim around in bliss.

"You can finally come out of your room now." Zexion says.

Demyx sighs and smiles his true smile, understanding what he meant.

And they simply sat there staring at the fish, after dropping the plates in the sink through a portal, Demyx's head on Zexion's shoulder and Zexion with a protective arm wrapped around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want Demyx's room! I might do a follow up story or rewrite it later.

Demyx and Zexion plushies for everyone!

Demyx: snuggles his plushie

Zexion: smiles slightly and sets it on his bed

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
